His Only Hope
by Boohbear19
Summary: Roxas is part of the Organization 13, he is cruel but he dosn't know that. He thinks that he is doing the right thing by fallowing orders, and there is nobody who can stop him...or is there? (Roxas&Namine one-shot I own nothing! :)


**A/N: Hullo everybody! This is a Roxas and Namine one-Shot! I hope that you all like! :D And if you are wondering, yes that is a picture of me cosplaying as Namine! (A lot of people say I look like her) Lol, anyways enjoy and please review! I honestly don't know much about the nobodys since I havn't played KH2 yet but please enjoy! **

**Reminder: Please dont correct me on my gramar..I know its horrble and Im trying 0_o**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, everything belongs to Square Enx NOT ME! :) **

* * *

"Well done Roxas, I am very impressed with you. You have came a long way since the day you have weilded your key blade, and it is very great use to you." Xenmas praised his spikey blonde headed fighter who was bowing down to him at his knees.

'Thank you, Master...It is my pleasure to please you. I will do anything you want. Kill anyone you wish. It is my duty to serve you." The spikey blonde headed fighter replied, speaking his every word.

The evil nobody's lips curved into a wicked smile, he was amazed and so pleased to hear his little servent say that to him. Since he had the perfect nobody that he wanted dead, he had just captured her this morning.

"Excllent" Xenmas replied "You may rise"

Roxas quickly did what he was told, his black organization hood falling off of his left shoulder as he slowly rose up to his feet.

He looked up at his master streight in the eyes to show him that he had his full attention and he was willing to obey any orders that his master had asked.

"I have one last job for you, before we call it a night." Xenmas reported slowly looking into the bright blue eyes of his fighter.

"Anything, Master" Roxas replied fallowed by a formal bow causing Xenmas to smile once more, if only Roxas had known how much he was being used.

His master was playing him like a puppet and Roxas was too loyal to him to have even one thought about it.

"I need you too kill this girl, she is a nobody. Just like you Roxas, but she is evil. She knows way too much about our organization and she is telling that pest of a teenage boy, Sora all about it! We need to stop her before it is too late...the sooner she is dead then the sooner we will be safe. This job isin't just for me Roxas...its for all of us" Xenmas said looking down at his fighter sternly.

Roxas gulped before he spoke.

"Right away Master, but...why me?"

Another evil grin formed onto his master's lips, not only did he want to tourture the girl but by having his naive little fighter slaughter her to pieces, it would tourture him too. He just didn't know it yet. And Xenmas couldn't wait to see his fighter suffer from his misery. Xenmas jut loved to see people in pain. Its what brought joy to him.

"My dear Roxas," Xenmas stated slowly. "I choose you out of _everyone _because you are the most powerful of all the organization! Even me!"

Roxas gulped again.

"R-really?" His voice cracked and he felt a small chill run down his spine, he could not believe what he was hearing, out of ALL the members in the organization...he was the strongest, _him!_

Xenmas nodded his head in response, however everything he had just said was an absaloute lie. Xenmas would do or say anything to get his workers to do what ever he wanted.

"Every bit of it Roxas, now...the girl. She is in the dark chamber...be sure to give her a slow and painful death, she diserves it...she has brought great harm to us!"

Roxas did another formal bow to his master before he spoke again.

"You can count on me! I will not let you down, master"

* * *

Namine sat in the corner, in the dark and empty chamber that the cruel nobodies had shoved her in. They have took everything from her.

Her shoes, her drawing pad, and her colored pencils.

She was nothing, but she knew that she was scared and confused. What was going to happen to her now!? Were they going to leave her there forever or were they going to kill her?

A loud errie creek caused the frightend blonde nobody to jump out of her skin, she quickly got up from her bottom and forced herself to stay balanced on her now wobbling legs.

Loud footsteps boomed down the dark gloomy dtairs that were just a few feet away from were she was standing, she felt her lower lip start to tremble as they got closer and closer to her.

The first thing that the blonde haired nobody could make out was a long weapon with teeth at the ends of it, it was just like Sora's keyblade.

Namine gasped lightly and sheilded her eyes as all of the lights in the chamber flickered on, she froze when she saw the person holding the keyblade.

He wore a black long robe, his skin was sunkissed and looked as smooth as silk. His lips were fully shaped and a light pink, his nose was small but fit his face perfectly. And even though he wore a hood, Namine could see the outlined spikes of his golden hair, and the brightness of his blue eyes.

He looked almost the same as Sora, but this person or nobody was _beautiful. _

"W-who are you...?" Namine managed to spit out above the large lump that has formed in her throat. The nobody didn't awnser, he started to circle around her slowly, his eyes never leaving hers.

_Was he going to kill her? Set her free? Threaten her?_

Namine watched the mysterous nobody for a few minutes who contiuned to circle her, his blue eyes seemed to burn holes through her body. Namine managed to be silent until she could not take it any longer.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!"

_'SILENCE!" _

The nobody shouted, and in the speed faster then a heart beat had the poor girl pinned to the wall with his key balde at her throat, the other hand held her shoulder tightly.

Namine swallowed hard and started to whimper as slow tears started to form into her eyes, the nobody's stare seemed to soften but he did not lower his weapon or release her from his grip.

"Please..." She whispered in a soft voice. "Please don't kill me, I havn't done anything wrong"

The boy growled and rammed her harder against the wall.

"YES YOU HAVE! YOU HAVE CAUSED THE ENTIRE ORGANIZATION 13 IN DANGER!"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE DOING EVIL THINGS!" She blurted out as more tears escaped from her wide violet eyes, this caused the boy to loosen his grip on her and lower his weapon.

He gulped hard.

_Horrible things? _

_HORRIBLE THINGS?_

"What Horrible things?" He asked looking into her eyes, he didn't notice until now on how truly beautiful she was. How her face was heart shaped, or how her lips were perfectly curved and a wonderful shade of red, or her nose tiny as can be...and her eyes, like huge clear pools that he could swim into forever.

"What have I done thats so horrible?"

"Tourture my friends, kill people...take over the worlds! Those are terrible things!"

Roxas swallowed again as Xenmas' voice came into his mind.

_"Well done Roxas, I am very impressed with you. You have came a long way since the day you have weilded your key blade, and it is very great use to you."_

"Its not your fault though, you are confused" The girl added intturupting him from his thoughts. "Its your master, you don't know it but HE is the evil one and that is bringing the organization in danger! He is using you! And you don't know it! He is using all of you for his own needs!"

Roxas shot his head up to give the girl a death stare.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA ON WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He hissed at her causing her to flinch, but she did not give in, no matter how frightened that Namine was she had to help this boy in ever way that she could.

"Yes I do," She replied in a sweet and gentle voice as she cupped Roxas' cheek with her warm hand causing him to gasp lightly and drop his weapon, that clattered to the floor loudly.

"I see things that people cannot see, and I see your master using you! He tells you things that you want to hear so that you can do what he wants!"

_"I choose you out of everyone because you are the most powerful of all the organization! Even me!"_

Roxas felt a small tear slide down his cheek, he hardley even knew this girl but somthing inside of him told him that she was right! And another part of him was giving him all these warm feelings that he had never had before.

"H-how can I trust you?" Roxas asked and sucked in a breath as the girl got closer to him and stopped once their lips were inches apart, he could feel her warm sweet breath hitting his face with her every word that she spoke.

"Because..." She whispered "I love you..."

"What does that mean?" Roxas asked, him being used all this time and he has neever knew or herd the meaning of that word.

"I'll show you..." She whispered before she claimed his lips with hers, Roxas felt like he was melting like a sea salt ice cream from the sun as the beautiful blondes lips smacked togther with his, Roxas closed his eyes and let her do whatever she was doing to him.

Whatever that _was,_ Roxas liked it. He liked it _alot _and he didn't want her to stop. He let out a soft moan as she pulled him closer to her by wrapping her arms around his neck and deeping the kiss, he was disapointed once she parted her lips from his.

Roxas opened his eyes and looked back down at her, her face was a crimson red as she gazed back up at him, no matter what love was...Roxas felt the same way about it back to her...and somewere inside of him told him that he knew her...

Somthing was telling him that he has known her almost his entire life!

"I love you too..." He whispered. "I'm Roxas..."

The girl smiled before she pulled him in for another sweet kiss, this time Roxas knew how to react and this kiss was even better then the first one.

The girl parted their lips after a few minutes before looking back up at him.

"I'm Namine...Kairi's Nobody, and you are Sora's Nobody..." The girl responded, and for some reason that did not surprise Roxas...those names.,...Were very familer to him and so was hers for some odd reason.

"Namine," He whispered as he traced her lips with his fingers.

"Please...help me stop doing horrible things...your my only hope"

* * *

**I hope you all liked! Sorry, it was a little bit rushed, I have a lot of homework to do and I needed to get this thought out of my head! Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


End file.
